Two Different Worlds (Come Together)
by Ms.NoGimmicksNeeded
Summary: When I saw you I fell in love. And you smiled because you knew. Seth Rollins\Taryn Terrell


**This is a one-shot requested by DeanAmbroseBatistaWifey23. She wanted Taryn** **Terrell and Seth Rollins, so here it is.**

 **Based after Extreme Rules 2015**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Taryn Terrell sat in Seth Rollins personal locker room and watched her boyfriend defend the WWE World Heavyweight Championship against The Viper Randy Orton.

It was hard being in a relationship with somebody who was in a different company, but they made it work. They talked on the phone everyday and thank God for Skype! They used that every time they got the chance.

Taryn straightened her Seth Rollins shirt and took a sip of her coke as she continued to watch the match. Seth really was a talented wrestler, she was so grateful that Seth look the time to teach her some moves.

Taryn looked over to her TNA Knockouts Championship, if it wasn't for Seth she was sure she wouldn't even have that title.

She loved him so much.

The match ended with of course, Seth winning. Taryn smiled at the happy expression of her man's face. He was so happy, and she was happy for him.

Taryn stood up and walked to the guerrilla position to wait for him.

First Jamie Nobel and Joey Mercury walked out and greeted her with excited smiles, acting like they won the championship. After they stopped talking Kane stepped though the curtain and walked right past her without even glancing her way.

She was used to it. She guessed if he didn't like Seth he didn't like her.

And finally out walked the champ. Taryn jumped into his arms and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Taryn. Did you like the match?" Seth asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Of course I did! You were absolutely amazing!" Taryn cooed.

"He had a little bit of help" Kane interrupted

Seth rolled his eyes. "I didn't need your help"

"Sure you didn't" Kane grumbled as he left.

"That guy's never happy" Jamie said shaking his head.

"I can see. But what do you expect from someone who prides in calling himself the devil's favorite demon?" Taryn asked.

"That is true... but forget about him, we need to celebrate" Seth said as they all started to walk down the hall.

"How?" Taryn asked.

"I dunno, whatever you wanna do" Seth shrugged as he opened the door for Taryn to enter first.

Taryn walked into the room and sat on the bench. "Why don't we just go back to the hotel, watch a movie?"

"Sound's good to me" Seth said looking into his bag making sure the diamond ring was still there.

* * *

Seth and Taryn makes into the hotel and sat on the couch. Taryn turned on the TV before cuddling close to Seth.

"Ooh let's watch The Avengers!" Taryn shouted bouncing on the couch.

"You really like this movie don't you?" Seth asked placing an arm around her.

"Duh! Its the greatest movie ever!" she said placing her legs over hers.

"Sure it is" Seth laughed.

"Oh really?" Taryn asked.

Seth rolled his eyes. "Sure its a good movie, but Spiderman is WAY better!"

Taryn almost fainted. "No it is not!"

Seth raised an eyebrow. "You wanna bet?"

"How?"

Seth pulled out his cellphone. "We call someone and ask?"

"Who?" Taryn asked interested.

"Your choice sexy lady" Seth smirked.

Taryn laughed and lightly punched Seth in the arm before taking his phone.

"Ok if you win, which you won't. What do you want from me?" Taryn asked as she looked this contacts.

"Ummm, you have to wear your ring gear as lingerie" Seth teased

"Of course your mind is on sex. When I win, you have to take me shopping everyday for the next week!"

"Will you even be here for a week? Seth asked.

"Next week I will" she sang as she called someone.

"How convenient" Seth murmured.

"Hush up, I'm on the phone!" Taryn fake snapped giggling afterwards.

"Hello" Seth could hear Summer Rae's voice and knew he lost the bet.

"Hey Sum, quick question. Which movie is better The Avengers or Spiderman?"

"Hmmm, who would I rather look at for two hours Spiderman or Thor? I'm going with The Avengers" Summer laughed.

"Give the phone to your boyfriend and ask him!" Seth interrupted. Seth and Taryn could hear light talking before someone look the phone.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT, ROLLINS?!" Dean Ambrose yelled into the phone.

"Calm down, Ambrose. I just wanted to ask you a question" Seth said calmly while Taryn laughed.

"What?!" Dean snapped.

"Which movie do you like better, The Avengers or Spiderman?" Seth asked.

"You woke me up just to ask a stupid question like that?" Dean barked.

"Yes" Seth answered simply.

"Iron Man"

"Wait a second, that doesn't-"

 _*Click*_

Seth's mouth fell open. "He hung up on me!"

"That's Ambrose for ya. Now, let's go and see how much money you have!"

Seth groaned as Taryn got off of the couch and ran unto the bed room. She picked up Seth's bag and started to look through it. She literally pulled everything out of the bag before finding the wallet.

"There's a lot of money in here" Taryn yelled into the other room.

"I'm the champion baby" Seth yelled back.

Taryn laughed and started to put everything back in the bag when she noticed a small blue box. Taryn being Taryn wasn't going to just put the box back so she looked inside.

Taryn gasped at the engagement ring. The diamond was huge and the ring was just gorgeous! There was one huge diamond in the middle and hundreds of little diamonds on the sides.

It was perfect.

"Taryn what's taking so lo-" Seth stopped talking when he saw Taryn with the ring. "You weren't supposed to see that yet"

"Oops" Taryn shrugged. "Sorry if I ruined the moment"

Seth leaned down next to Taryn and took the ring. "You didn't ruin anything baby"

"Well then" Taryn smiled. "Is there something you wanted to ask me?"

Seth laughed and took Taryn's hand in his. "Yes there is. Taryn, You've made my life so much better, the minute I saw you I knew I wanted you in my life forever. I love you so much, much more the wrestling, my championship, anything. I need you in my life. I love you so much baby. Will you marry me?"

Taryn had tears in her eyes as she kissed him. "Yes, yes I'll marry you. I love you so much"

Seth slipped the beautiful ring on finger and kissed her passionately. Taryn broke the kiss and smiled. "I can't believe we're getting married!"

"Believe it baby. Soon you'll become Mrs. Rollins. Taryn Rollins, sounds good" Seth said as he and Taryn returned to the couch.

Taryn shook her head in agreement and pulled her phone out. "Go get your title, I have an idea"

Seth chuckled and got his title. "Now what?"

Taryn took his title and placed it on the coffee table, then she put her title on top of it, making sure she didn't cover Seth's up.

"Put your hand on top of my title" Taryn instructed.

Seth didn't ask questions as he placed his hand over her title. Taryn placed her hand over his and took the picture.

"See! Isn't it cute?!" Taryn beamed sticking her phone in his face.

"Adorable" Seth approved.

Taryn smiled and posted the picture." Done! I'm so happy"

"I'm glad" Seth pulled Taryn on his lap and kissed her cheek. "I love you"

"Aw, baby I love you too"

So it's not gonna be easy. It's going to be really hard; we're gonna have to work at this everyday, but I want to do that because I want you. I want all of you, forever, everyday. You and me... everyday

* * *

 **That was a quote from The Notebook. I hope you all liked it.**

 **Check out my profile page to see what I'm writing next.**

 **Don't forget to review, thanks!**


End file.
